Awkward Encounters
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: When their daughter see's something she shouldn't have, Mary and Bert have a very awkward situation on their hands! How will they handle one of the more...interesting aspects of being a parent? / (Mary/Bert - Cute, Funny and romantic!) / Inspired by an un-aired episode of The New Dick Van Dyke Show. (Oneshot) [COMPLETE]


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello, you beautiful people! How have you been? Did you have a nice Christmas/Holiday/December and new year? I hope so!**

 **So, This is a story that I've been slowly working on for some time and I'm actually really excited about it! As the description says, this was inspired by an un-aired episode of The New Dick Van Dyke Show called "Lt Preston of the 4th cavalry" - it's a really great episode, which you can watch on youtube and read about in Dick Van Dyke's memoir "My lucky life". When I first saw it, I thought that it would be really interesting to see Mary and Bert deal with the same situation.**

 **So, there are a lot of similarities to that episode, but also a lot of differences too since I really wanted to have some originality but also because the episode involves a completely different era and set of characters to Mary Poppins, so even if you have seen the un-aired episode, this should still (hopefully) be enjoyable! This does, of course, mean that credit for the concept and some of the dialogue must go to the genius that is Carl Reiner!**

 **But, I'll stop talking now and let you read! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And just in case you're wondering, this story is set sometime in the early/mid 1920s.**

 **Awkward Encounters**

When Mary turned the key and snuck into the quaint townhouse, midnight was fast approaching; she turned the key as slowly as possible, but even she winced at the loud click it sent through the silent halls. Luckily, she had more success with actually closing the door. She let out a small sigh as her eyes scanned the home…her home. She would rarely come home so late at night, but she supposed that after so many years of nannying, she was bound to see some variations in the nature of her jobs. Still, after a month of working in Sheffield, she was finally home. She never took this time lightly and from the very second she crept through the door and towards the stairs, she made sure to savour it. She hopped silently – somehow – onto the banister and slid up without a single noise being made, and as she stepped onto the landing, she smiled – proud of herself. She eyed the door that lead to the room where she slept, but before she entered there was something she wanted to do first. She turned away and walked across the landing to the other door that lead to the only other bedroom. The bedroom of her daughter.

She crept into the room and smiled softly as she saw how peaceful her daughter looked as she slept. She knelt at her bedside. Elizabeth had been born almost ten years ago and Mary still couldn't believe how much she'd grown. She gently stroked her soft brunette locks – being careful so that she didn't wake her. She really was beautiful and she was so much like her father. Mary smiled at that thought, the father of her child and husband of eleven years…Bert Alfred. Even after so many years the very thought of him made her giddy, he was the kindest, sweetest and most loving man she'd ever met, she loved him dearly and couldn't bear to think of herself with anyone else. But, most of all, she was so proud to call herself Mrs Alfred.

Eventually, Mary crept away from her daughter and into her own bedroom – the room where her husband was sleeping silently. She smiled at him too…oh, how she'd missed him. She crept through the room and placed her carpet bag neatly on the dressing table with a yawn. She'd never admit it, but she always felt tired after her assignments. After rubbing her eyes softly, she removed her hat, coat and boots before she began to rifle through the bag in search of her nightgown, but as usual, she couldn't seem to find it. Why did everything she need seem to sink down to the bottom? She sighed with frustration but calmed herself by gazing over at the crack in the curtains and letting her eyes fall over the delicate stream of moonlight that had made its home in her bedroom. The natural elements of the world always calmed her…anyway, she couldn't justify getting frustrated over something as trivial as a nightgown.

She spent another minute or so searching though the bag, but jumped as she felt two strong arms twirl around her waist from behind. But when logic kicked in and she realised what was happening, a bashful smile spread across her features and she felt her body instantly relax into the embrace.

"I hope I didn't wake you?" she whispered as she felt Bert press his lips into the crook of her neck.

"Not really…" he hummed, "…I can never sleep as well when you're not 'ere…"

"I'm sorry…"

"There's no need t' be sorry, Sweet'eart, I know you're out there doin' what you love – an' that makes me so 'appy…besides –" he kissed her neck again, "—you're back 'ome now"

"I am indeed…sorry I'm back so late, the winds usually change the morning I'm due to leave, but I guess they had something different in mind this time"

He shushed her gently and turned her in his arms so that she faced him – her sapphire eyes glittering like diamonds in the moonlight. He was absolutely captivated by her beauty and after all these years he still sometimes had trouble believing that she was his wife…he loved her so much.

"Don't worry about it, Mary, I'm jus glad to 'ave you back" he smiled warmly.

He let the tip of his nose brush gently against hers before leaning in to kiss her and when their lips touched, it was like electric. It had been a long month apart and they had missed each other. Mary moaned beside herself as Bert pulled her closer – his hands resting protectively on her waist. She twirled her arms around his neck. As their bodies pressed together, she finally registered that he wasn't wearing a pyjama top – and moaned again as she felt his tongue brush against her lower lip, asking for entrance…which she willingly granted. The kiss was long and slow – drawing them in like a drug. It made the world go white and everything seemed light and fuzzy; as if they had been lifted up into the night sky with the privilege of spending a night with the stars.

As their bodies pressed together, they could feel their desire for each other – in more ways than one – and Bert's hands eventually slipped below his wife's hips, causing another wave of desire – and a slight blush – to shoot through her. They parted when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore and breathlessly, they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Oh, I've missed you" he whispered huskily, his eyes darkening slightly. Mary's did the same.

"I've missed you too" she giggled with another slight blush.

Bert ran his hands up and down Mary's sides before stepping backwards through the room and pulling her down onto the bed with him. Mary giggled as she fell next to her husband and felt herself once again being pulled into his embrace and locked in a passionate kiss that left her lips feeling deliciously swollen. Bert breathed sharply as Mary's nails scraped down his bare chest – the feeling of her skin on his own was so overwhelming after her absence. He captured her hands and pinned them above her head whilst he latched onto her neck – causing her to moan again.

"Oh, Bert…" she whispered lasciviously.

But he eventually moved his lips away from her and began to free her from her clothing…one button at a time…

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

Elizabeth was roused by a loud thump from across the hallway. She thought nothing of it at first – assuming it to be the wind – but when she heard yet another bang, she sat up, holding the blanket close to her chest. She waited in curious silence, waiting to see if another noise would make its way through the house…and it did, but it was quieter this time and followed by a soft mumble. A voice…no, not a voice, but voices.

"Dad?" she whispered – too nervous to call out.

Slowly, she climbed out of bed and crept out of her bedroom and made her way through the chilling darkness. Her steps across the hallway were slow and cautious; no further noises arose, yet that did not soothe the chills that ran down her spine. Sleepiness added to her unease and so she gently opened the door to the bedroom.

"Dad…dad, I heard some strange noises, can I –"

But her voice was stopped when she saw what was inside the room. Her cheeks flushed and her chest felt constricted with embarrassment. For a while she was frozen to the spot – her legs refusing to move and her mind refusing to think – she didn't know what to do, what to say or even how she should feel, but she knew she shouldn't be there. When realisation kicked in, she rushed away – making sure to close the door silently – and left the sight she saw. She buried herself in the blankets and tried to forget – hoping with all her might that the heavy weight she felt would be gone by morning.

 **0ooooooooooooooooo0**

Mary lay in her husband's arms, resting her head on his chest and snuggling into his hold. They were both sated from their love making and they let themselves sink into their loving embrace – feeling incredibly tranquil. Mary hummed from the pleasure of being in the arms of the man she loved, surrounded by the softest of moonbeams.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered as she snuggled further against him and caressing his chest.

"I've missed you too, Sweet'eart" he replied before bending to kiss the top of her head.

"Tell me, when did you get that cut on your ribs?"

A slight smirk played on Bert's lips.

"Oh, I got that whilst you were away"

She sat up slightly.

"What happened"

He chuckled at her concern.

"Nothin' serious, just got it from bein' with the sweeps one night"

"I thought you said you wouldn't stay out late with the sweeps whilst I was away? It's hardly fair on Elizabeth to have to go to my uncle's house every night"

"It was only once…an' I didn't want to, but they wouldn't let me leave until I'd 'ad at least one dance with 'em"

"Well, I think I'll have to have words with them" she said semi-seriously.

"Don't be too 'ard on 'em"

"Why not? Chimney sweeps are nothing but trouble makers" she teased.

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is"

"Then tell me, Mrs Alfred, if sweeps are so unruly, why did y' marry one?"

She leant in closer.

"Because, despite their somewhat juvenile nature, they are the most charming men you'll ever meet" she smiled before kissing him softly.

"Exactly, so count yerself lucky!" he joked.

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" she sniffed.

"Well…you're _alright_ "

"You were being a lot more flattering five minutes ago!" she teased – the night's cloak hiding her blush.

"How cheeky of you, Mrs Alfred!..." he laughed before tightening his hold on her, "…I never thought I'd hear such crude words leave the lips of a respectable lady like yourself!" he chuckled.

"Well, that's what you get for seducing me!"

"Oh, _I_ seduced you…so, you're tellin' me that you 'ad absolutely no say in what we just did?"

"Exactly"

"I don't believe it for a second, Mrs Alfred!"

"Believe what you will. But if you want me to become a chaste lady with no knowledge of what should happen in a marriage bed, then so be it" she teased.

"You'd never be able t' keep that façade up" he baited light-heartedly.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh"

"And what drove you to that conclusion?"

"You'd miss me too much!"

"Cheeky!" she laughed.

"Besides, we 'ad a baby nearly ten years ago, so good luck convincing the rest of London that you've never made love to me!" he chuckled…until she playfully swatted his chest.

There was a small, comfortable pause.

"We could 'ave another, ya know?" he grinned.

Even in the poorly lit room, he could see her roll her eyes at him.

"Let's not discuss that tonight" was all she said – with as much humour as she could muster…but she could feel her eyes growing heavy.

They settled after that, enveloped by the moonlight and let sleep pull them into its soft embrace.

 **0oooooooooooooooooo0**

Elizabeth sat stiffly at the breakfast table the next morning, awaiting – and somewhat dreading – the appearance of her parents; the guilt that had hit her last night still hadn't left and was beginning to make itself at home within her conscience – making her stomach twist with a fault that she couldn't quite understand. She knew that she had done something wrong, seen something she shouldn't have, but the entire notion was overwhelmingly foreign to her. It made her feel uneasy, she didn't like the void of unknown that it'd thrown her into…and she didn't like how she was now so unsure about how to so much as converse with her own parents.

She heard the unmistakable sound of her mother's boots clicking sensibly down the stairs and Elizabeth's posture straightened, she tried her best to look straight ahead, to make herself seem occupied and cut off, then perhaps she could avoid any awkward encounters. Mary smiled almost blissfully as she entered the kitchen and hugged her daughter from behind. She felt stiff within her arms. She pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving to sit opposite her.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" she chirped.

"Good morning, mother" she replied quietly – barely looking at her.

Mary was confused and ever so slightly taken aback, Elizabeth never addressed her as just 'mother'.

"So…are you surprised to see me?" she asked – trying to bring some joy into the room.

Elizabeth's gaze dropped to the table and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I am…when did you get back?"

"Oh, late last night…quite annoying actually, the wind is usually decent enough to change in the morning…but, at least I'm back now" she signed happily.

"How long do you think you'll be back for?" her daughter's bleak tone had not changed.

"I think I'm going to stay for a while, I've taken on quite a few assignments this year, so I think I'd like to spend a lot more quality time with you and your father"

If Mary didn't know better, she could've swore she saw Elizabeth tense up.

There was a stiff pause that well between them, it was thick and unpleasant, like a suffocating fog – clouding all sense of understanding. Making everything fade away.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you're alright? You're awfully quiet"

"I'm fine, mum"

"You're not feeling under the weather, are you?"

"No, I'm fine" her tone was plain and stoic…Mary didn't like it one bit.

"Something hasn't upset you, has it?"

"No"

"Is this about me working so much? I know it can be hard on you, believe me, when I'm away I miss you and your father terribly…" there it was, Elizabeth stiffened again, "…but I do enjoy my work and I only work more now because you're become a wonderful, grown up young woman…but if it upsets you, I can spend more time at home, I couldn't stand working if I knew it was upsetting you" Mary told her softly.

"I doesn't upset me, mum, don't worry"

At least that much was true.

Mary nodded, but in truth, she was worried. She'd never seen Elizabeth so…distant. But before she had time to get lost in possible solutions, they both heard the stairs creak and the whistled version of a chirpy chimney sweep song began to echo through the house. Mary couldn't help but smile happily. Elizabeth didn't.

"Uh, listen, I'm going to head off, I'm going to be late for school" she said suddenly – her tone rushed.

"Oh…" Mary responded as her daughter rose from the table, "…Okay, Sweetheart, do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, it's okay, I said that I'd walk with Catherine anyway"

"Oh, alright then, have a good day"

"Yeah, I will…" she responded flippantly.

"Good morning, you two!" Bert chirped as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, dad, I was just leaving" she said as she moved past him and disappeared without another word.

Bert looked over at Mary, a strong twist of confusion painted across his face. Mary just looked back helplessly – her brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Well, she left in a bit of an 'urry" he commented as he sat beside his wife.

"There's something the matter with her, Bert…" she sighed.

"The matter? Like what? Is she sick?"

"No, I don't think so…she just seems…upset and distant…she could barely look at me this morning"

"You mean she wasn't even the least bit surprised by the fact that you're 'ome?"

Mary shook her head.

"Something's bothering her…did anything happen whilst I was away?"

"Not that I can think of, she seemed perfectly fine, in fact, she was 'ow she always is…she seems to be doin' well in school an' I don't think she's 'ad any arguments with 'er friends…"

"I think she might be upset about the fact that I've started to work more"

"D'ya really think that's it?"

"I really don't know what else it could be…"

"Well, she seemed fine last night before you came 'ome and she's never been upset about it before"

"I know…I guess I don't really believe it either…but if it's not that, then what could it be? It's got to be something, I've never seen her like that before…"

"Maybe she's just grumpy?" Bert suggested, but not really meaning it.

"No, it wasn't that, something has definitely upset her…" she sighed heavily, "…I really hate to see her like this"

Bert shuffled to the edge of his chair and pulled her in for a half embrace and placed a kiss on her temple. He smoothed his hand up and down her arm as she relaxed into his hold.

"It'll be alright, Sweet'eart, if there is somethin' bothering 'er, then she'll tell us eventually, in the meantime, we just need to make sure that she knows we're 'ere for 'er"

"You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"I like to think it's one of my more favourable traits!" he smirked.

Mary turned her head and kissed him softly, she let her lips linger against his – still feeling so blissful and almost overwhelmed by the fact that she was finally back home.

"Listen…" Bert began when they separated, "…you just sit 'ere and relax whilst I make us some breakfast"

"Really, Bert, I'm more than capable of –"

"—I won't take no for an answer, Mrs Alfred…besides, you've only really been 'ome for a few hours, so I want ya to take it easy for a while" he smiled as he moved towards the stove.

"Very well, good sir…" she giggled, "…but I expect to be spoilt rotten!" she teased.

"Your wish is my command!"

 **0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Bert walked into the house that evening, a huge smile on his face and a bouquet of violets in his hand…accompanied by a few colourful smudges of chalk. He wandered into the kitchen and found Mary already making their supper; with a smile and a slight shake of his head he set the flowers down on the table and moved to embrace her from behind. He had to bite back a giggle as he heard her let out a tiniest sigh of content as his body warmed hers. Knowing that they were alone in the kitchen, Bert pressed his lips to the crook of her neck.

"It's rather hard to cook when you do that" she humoured.

"Sorry…" he chuckled softly, "…sometimes I just can't resist…besides, I missed doin' this whilst you were away"

"I'll admit, I missed it too" she replied with a blush, then she spotted the flowers, "Are those for me?"

He lingered in the embrace for a few more seconds before moving away to pick up the flowers in question. He beamed at her.

"Of course! Just wanted t' do somethin' nice since my beautiful wife is finally 'ome after a gruelling month without her"

Her expression softened as she watched Bert put the flowers in a vase.

"I hope you're using that adjective with humour?"

"Of course, dear, me an' Elizabeth missed you a lot, but it also made us smile t' know that you were doin' some good…anyway, it doesn't matter because you're 'ome now" He soothed.

That was something Bert had said a lot, but he just loved hearing it, loved that fact that she was finally back with him. He moved over to Mary and kissed her softly.

"So, 'ow 'as Elizabeth been today? Is she still acting upset?"

Mary's expression turned sombre.

"I'm afraid so, as soon as she came home she went straight up to her bedroom to read and she's barely said a word to me…she couldn't even look me in the eye…I hate to see her like it…are you sure nothing happened last night that could've upset her?"

"I really can't think of anythin', she was fine before you came 'ome, it was only this mornin' that she seemed out of sorts" he shrugged.

"Do you think something could've happened during the night?" Mary suggested – not quite believing it herself.

"I don't think so"

"Well, I came home, checked on Elizabeth – but didn't wake her – then I came into our room and went to change into my nightgown and that's when…" then Mary felt her stomach drop with a strange kind of fear, "Bert…do you think – do you think she could've walked in on us last night?"

"What do you mean?" he asked almost cluelessly.

"When…" she lowered her voice, "…when we were making love"

"Huh?!" Bert exclaimed, "No, no, she couldn't – I mean, the door was locked! Wait! No, you walked in, so the door wasn't locked…unless – unless you locked it?" he stuttered.

Mary shook her head slowly.

"I didn't think to lock it" she said lowly, "Bert I bet that's it!" she sighed as she began to rub her forehead.

Bert paced around the kitchen, his face constricted with worry.

"Yeah, I…I mean, it's a p-possibility"

"I hope there are other possibilities"

"Is there any way we can find out? I mean, 'ow…'ow do y' even ask a child about… _that_?"

"I guess we'll have to be honest and just ask her"

"Yes! Wait, no!"

"No?"

"Think of 'ow embarrassed it'd make 'er"

"You're right" Mary sighed – beginning to feel defeated.

"If we ask 'er in such a way that she doesn't know what we're talking about, then we didn't ask the question an' she won't be embarrassed…'ow do you do that?"

Mary almost gave him a smile.

"Bert, that's ridiculous…" she said softly, "…I'll tell you what, if you can find out if she did in fact…" she hesitated for just a second, "…walk in on us, _and_ if she did, I'll take care of the rest"

"Are you sure, Sweet'eart?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay…shall I talk to 'er now or wait until after dinner?"

"You might as well go now, the sooner we get this straightened out, the better"

"Okay…" he began to move out of the kitchen, "…'ow about a kiss for good luck?" he suggested cheekily.

Mary gave him a stern but humorous look.

"A kiss was what got us into this mess in the first place!"

"Good point" he chuckled before making his way up to Elizabeth's room.

When he found himself outside the appropriate door he hesitated for a moment – wracking his brain for what he should say…he thought of nothing. He wiped his sticky palms on his trousers and tried to slow his breaths, why was he so nervous? He was just going to talk to his daughter, surely he could do that? Eventually, after a few minutes of senseless panic, he heaved a sigh and realised that he just had to bite the bullet. He knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth? Sweetie, can I come in?"

"Okay" was the only faint reply he was given.

He entered the room cautiously and found his daughter lay on her bed with a book. She seemed normal enough.

"Hi…" he said awkwardly.

"Hi"

"What – uh – what are you reading?"

"Oliver Twist"

"Oh, yeah? I used to read that to ya when you were little? Remember?"

"I do"

"Me mum used to read it to me too…when she 'ad the chance"

"That's nice"

Her tone was so withdrawn.

"Did you 'ave a nice day at school?"

"It was fine"

"Good…anythin' interesting happen?"

"Not really"

"Okay…" he began to search through his mind – trying desperately to draw a conversation out of her, "…what about your friends? Are they okay?"

"They're fine"

"And _you,_ Lizzie, are you okay?"

She stiffened ever so slightly – her face washing over into a mask.

"I'm fine"

"Nothing – uh – nothing's 'appened that's upset you, 'as it?"

"No"

"Because, y' know, your mum an' me, we're – uh – _we're_ 'appy an' we just wanted to make sure you are too"

Elizabeth shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm okay, dad" she said – she was quiet, yet still kept that undertone of kindness laced in her voice.

"'Cos, obviously, yer mum 'as been away for a while, so she was very 'appy to be back an' I was very 'appy to 'ave 'er back 'ere with me…" he took note of her as he spoke about this purposeful topic and he couldn't help but notice the stiffness of her posture, the edges of worry beginning to sneak onto the face that seemed unable to look at him, "…but it didn't seem like you were very 'appy to see your mum this morning, so we just wanted to make sure you're okay"

She looked at him then – fearful that a false message had been given.

"I promise you that I was happy to see mum again – I really was!" she almost pleaded.

"You know y' can talk to us about anything, right?"

She turned away again.

"I know, dad"

Bert sighed, feeling a strange mixture of triumph and defeat.

"Okay, I'm gonna see if yer mum needs any 'elp with dinner" was all he said before going back down to the kitchen.

"That was quick…" Mary commented, "…any luck?"

"I think so" Bert said – giving no indication of his discoveries.

"Well?"

"I think you were right" he said regrettably.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"Did she say anything?"

"Not exactly, but, I think the signs were all there"

"What sort of signs?"

"Well, I started talkin' about when you came 'ome last night an' and I said that we were both very 'appy to see each other again – which was an innocent enough reference to _you-know-what_ and she just stiffened right in front of me…I've never seen her look that uncomfortable before, and it I wasn't talkin' about anything explicit or inappropriate, she was makin' the links all by 'erself and I think it made 'er nervous, or embarrassed or…something!"

"I think you're right, Bert" she sighed heavily.

"So…what do we do know?"

Mary pondered for a moment.

"I think we should have dinner together as normal and just see how it goes, see if we can't coax her out of her misery"

"And if we can't?"

"Then I'll talk to her"

Dinner, as they had secretly suspected, was stiff and awkward; it hung between them like palpable suffocation, any conversation that took place was kept behind a dam and try as they might, Mary and Bert just couldn't get their daughter to cheer up. She didn't even smile…at least not a genuine one. She let the corner of her mouth rise somewhat as a polite response to whoever spoke, but nothing there reflected happiness. Whenever Elizabeth looked down at her food, Mary and Bert would exchange concerned glances at each other, both knowing that they would have to tackle this head on once the meal was over. Perhaps that's why dinner seemed to take so long? Perhaps they both subconsciously didn't want to accept the weight of the duty?…Well, Mary was the one who had to accept it. Bert suspected that she was buying her time, slowly and logically formulating her questions and responses, running possible scenarios through her mind over and over again; she did that sometimes – not that she would ever admit it – for as confident and Mary Poppins was, she valued preparation, for the unknow did – on occasions – make her nervous.

So, when dinner was finally over, and Elizabeth had excused herself to sit in the drawing room, Mary spent a few seconds in the kitchen – once again pondering what might happen. Bert moved away from the sink to placed his hands on the small of her back and embraced her.

"You'll be fine, Love" he soothed.

"I hope so…this is a first for me, you know? I may be a nanny, but this was never a part of my duty"

"I know…people just don't talk about this sort of stuff, I mean, people are less prudish now than they were a decade ago, but, I guess it's still one of those things that you don't expect to run into as a parent"

"I think all parents end up in this situation, it's just that some choose not to deal with it"

"I suppose it's easier t' run away from this sort of thing"

"Exactly"

"D'ya know what you're gonna say to 'er"

"I think so…" she nodded, "…I'm just going to say that we know what happened and that we understand her feelings, and most importantly, I'm going to say that we're not angry with her and that she doesn't need to feel embarrassed"

Mary sighed again – trying to hype herself up.

"Well…" she finally said, "…wish me luck"

"You sure you're okay with doin' this by yourself?"

"Yes, I think she might be a bit more comfortable if it's just me"

"Yeah…I think you're right"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Sweeper's luck" he smiled.

So, with one final sigh, Mary entered the drawing room.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, mum"

Mary sat next to her on the sofa – making sure to keep her distance. There was a pause.

"Elizabeth, your father and I have noticed that you've been acting a bit different lately and I wanted to talk to you about it"

"I'm fine" she excused.

"Elizabeth, you came into our bedroom last night, didn't you?" Mary asked softly.

Elizabeth nodded stiffly.

"And you didn't know I was home, did you?"

She shook her head.

"You saw something didn't you"

Another nod.

"Well…It was a bit of a surprise for me too –" then she realised the insinuation of what she'd said, "—what I mean is, that I didn't expect the winds to change so late that night, so I tried my very best to sneak home without either of you waking up, but I think your father notices when the winds change even when he's asleep! –" she humoured, "—I'd been gone for a whole month and I'd missed him very much and he'd missed me too and we were just so happy to see each other again…"

"Okay –" Elizabeth replied quickly, "—I'd like to go upstairs and finish my book please"

She rose from the sofa, but Mary stopped he with a gentle hand.

"Wait a minute" she requested softly.

Her daughter sat back down. Mary sighed – hyping herself up again.

"Elizabeth, what you saw last night was something very private, and that's why you're feeling so embarrassed…am I right?"

She nodded.

"I understand that, sweetheart, and you must understand that we're not angry or upset with you…you see, when two people love each other, they want to share, and they want to be very close to each other…and one day, when you're all grown up, you'll find somebody that you love and you'll want to be close with them too"

Elizabeth looked at her with intrigue.

"Like who?"

Unbeknownst to them, Bert had been listening the entire time and was now silently making his way into the drawing room.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be somebody very special and then you're going to feel the same way about them that I feel about your father"

Elizabeth began to smile brightly.

"How much do you love dad?"

Mary smiled back.

"I love him very, very much" Mary told her tenderly.

"And one day I'll love someone that much?"

"Yes, and they'll love you too"

Elizabeth giggled at the excitement of it all; Mary laughed along until a cough from the doorway turned their attention to Bert – who was smiling at them fondly. Mary smiled back and to their delight, so did Elizabeth. Bert moved over to the sofa and sat between them.

"Am I allowed to join the conversation?" he chuckled.

"Should we let him, Elizabeth?" Mary teased.

"Okay!" she replied.

"I was just in the kitchen and heard you two talkin'…anything you wanna ask me, Lizzie?"

"Well, there is one thing…" she began.

"Go ahead"

"Are you two going to have another baby?"

His face dropped.

"Huh?!"

Mary bit her lip – partly to hold back laughter. Bert looked at her helplessly.

"No, sweetheart, we're not" Mary assured.

"You're not? Then what was all that for?"

Both Mary and Bert's eyes sprang open as they tried desperately to formulate their responses.

"Well, y-y-you don't always – uh – 'ave a baby" Bert stuttered.

"You don't?"

"No" he confirmed.

"So, I'm never gonna have a little brother or sister?"

Mary and Bert exchanged a look, both knowing that _did_ in fact want another child.

"Well…" Bert began, "…we 'ave – we 'ave talked about it, but…uh, we 'aven't got any plans just yet" he smiled – mostly at his blushing wife.

"Really? I would really like a younger sibling, you know?"

Bert chuckled.

"Well, like I said, me and yer mum 'ave talked about it…an', you know, we probably will 'ave another baby…but we don't want to rush into anythin'…" he said softly, "…besides, we wanted t' make sure you were okay first!" he joked.

"I'm okay now, I promise"

"I'm very glad to hear it" Mary told her.

"What was it that brought you into our bedroom in the first place, Lizzie?" Bert questioned.

"Well, I heard some strange noises during the night and I just got a little bit frightened"

Mary raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"What – uh – what kind of noises?"

"It sounded like something banging against the wall…do you know what that was?"

Bert turned positively crimson and it was all Mary could do to not laugh.

"Uh…no, can't think of anythin'" he lied nervously, "…maybe it was the wind? You know how strong it can be when it 'as to carry your mum around"

"Charming!" Mary scoffed.

"Oh, Okay, maybe you're right" Elizabeth shrugged, "Am I allowed to go back upstairs and read now?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart" said Mary.

She made her way to the stairs but couldn't help but giggled as she did so.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Bert asked.

"You sure looked silly!" she laughed before leaving the room – rendering her parents utterly speechless.

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

Mary floated into their bedroom that night – her nightgown flowing gently around her frame – and she made sure to lock the door behind her…just in case. When she entered the room fully, she found Bert struggling with the bed, almost as if he were trying to move it.

"Bert, Darling, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying t' make sure the 'eadboard doesn't bang against the wall anymore"

She couldn't help but laugh. She put a hand on his shoulder and stopped his movements.

"You'll just have to control yourself, won't you?" she said devilishly.

His jaw dropped in slight awe…before turning into a smirk.

"Sorry, Sweet'eart, I don't think I can do that" he teased.

She gave him a wink before they crawled into bed and relaxed into each other embrace. Mary snuggled into his chest and sighed – glad that the day was finally over.

"I'm proud of you, Mary" Bert eventually whispered.

"You're proud of me? What for?" she asked as she sat up. So did Bert.

"Because you 'andled today so well"

She blushed slightly.

"Well, I can't take all of the credit, you helped a lot to and you dealt with Elizabeth's questions very well, so thank you"

He leant in a kissed her deeply, allowing their lips to move together in perfect sync. It was slow and loving and one of the most tantalising kisses they'd experienced.

"So…" Bert breathed when they parted, "…I believe we discussed the prospect of 'aving another baby?" he said cheekily – earning him and eye roll from his wife.

"Really, Bert?"

"I saw that look y' gave me, I'm sure it's a mutual desire, is it not?"

"It is…but not tonight" she chuckled, "Besides, _you_ were the one that said we didn't have any plans just yet"

"Maybe I was lying?" he winked.

"Well, you won't catch me making love to a liar!" she teased.

Bert chuckled and lay back down with Mary securely in his arms.

"You realise that if we have another baby, we're going to have to relive today when they get to Elizabeth's age"

There was a brief pause.

"You know, you're right, let's not rush into 'aving another child" he joked.

"Bert…"

"Yeah?"

"When we do have another baby, I hope it's a boy"

"Why's that?"

"Because then it'll be your turn to have _the talk_ with them" she laughed.

 ****!****

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **So, there you go! I'm really quite proud of this one and really, really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Just a few updates, I'm nearly done with my uni work which means I'll be able to spend a lot more time writing! I've also started writing the next chapter of "A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever" (Sorry it's been so long since I updated) and I've planned the ending of "A Life Worth Living" so they'll both be up soon.**

 **AND, I hope you'll be pleased to know that I still have loads more ideas for Mary Poppins stories. Plus, I'm also thinking of trying to write some stories for The Dick Van Dyke Show, The Sound Of Music AND I'm thinking about trying to write some Star Wars fanfictions since I haven't done any for years!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you soon!**

 **Please leave a review - it would mean the world to me! xxx**


End file.
